The present invention relates to a winch arrangement having a feed device for feeding a hauling line therethrough, said feed device being driven by a reciprocatingly movable drive means.
When lifting heavy loads or producing high-tension forces manually, for example when hauling in the sheets of a sailing boat, winches or a block-and-tackle are normally used today to amplify the force applied to the hauling line. Known winches, which are operated by means of a crank and lever arrangement, must be operated in the immediate vicinity of the winch. This is a distinct disadvantage in many cases, for example when such winches are used in small sailing boats for hauling in the sheets on the leeside. A block-and-tackle has the advantage over winches in this respect, in so much as a block-and-tackle can be operated by means of the outgoing part of the hauling line at a location which is remote from the actual block. A serious disadvantage with a block-and-tackle, however, is that the transmission ratio is fixed, which means that a relatively long length of line must be hauled in, in order to move the load through only a relatively short distance, even in the case of small loads. This disadvantage is extremely manifest when, for example, using a block-and-tackle for hauling in the main sheets of a sailing boat, when the jib moves from one side of the boat to the other when jibing.
The prime object of the present invention is to provide a winch arrangement which--inter alia aboard sailing boats--can replace both conventional winches and blocks-and-tackles and which can be operated at a location remote from the winch with the aid of the outgoing part of the hauling line, and which enables a small load to be hauled-in or lifted rapidly and provides a considerable amplication of the force applied when so desired, e.g. with an increased load, without requiring any adjustment to the winch itself. By "hauling line" is meant any form of lifting and lowering line or pulling line, such as organic and wire ropes, chains, etc.